Guan Ping
Guan Ping is one of Guan Yu's biological sons and is thought to be Guan Xing's elder brother. He is given a minor mention in historical texts, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms identifies him as Guan Yu's adopted son who helped Liu Bei's conquests throughout Hanzhong. He is also Guan Suo's and Guan Yinping's older brother in various fictional media.Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. His character's age is 19 and his height is 176 cm (a little over 5'9"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him at thirty-ninth place with fans. His character's height in Kessen II is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in GamesEditEdit :"Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." :::―Xing Cai talking about Guan Ping, at Bai Di Castle. Dynasty WarriorsEditEdit Guan Ping begins his story trying to prove that he is a worthy heir to his adopted father, Guan Yu. He fights in his father's stead at Chang Ban and actively pursues Cao Cao when he tries to escape from Chi Bi. Becoming a trusted general for Shu, he meets Xing Cai for the first time at Mt. Ding Jun and they begin to trust one another. Shortly after, he is ordered by Zhuge Liang to accompany his father at Fan Castle. Although the youth and Shu's men bravely drive back the combined Wu and Wei armies, Guan Yu is wounded by Lu Xun's group and dies shortly after the battle. To avenge him, Guan Ping aids the assault at Yi Ling. In his ending, Wu falls and Guan Ping swears with Xing Cai to continue working for his father's dream: a world ruled by Shu. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with his father and Xing Cai. Stationed within Mai Castle, they are heavily surrounded by Lu Meng's forces. Guan Yu orders his men to hold out until reinforcements arrive. However, their allies' entry points are blocked by Wu. The father orders his son to head through the north-eastern road and cut open a path for the coming Shu soldiers, resting the fate of the battle on Guan Ping's shoulders. If all three entry points are opened, the three oath brothers reunite with Xing Cai and Zhang Bao (Zhang Fei's Son) assisting them. Together, they counter Cao Ren and Lu Meng's pincer attack and cause the elder strategist's death. After the battle, he still believes in hope for the future. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping, though with no personal Musou mode, has special in-battle dialogue with his father. This time his father orders him to his side at Fan Castle. Guan Ping triggers the flood attack on Cao Ren's men and storms the castle. Though it is possible to ensure his survival during the battle, he will not appear at any time afterwards. He is also one of the generals who reinforces Jing Province. Guan Ping appears in Dynasty Warriors 7 during the Battle of Fan Castle in Shu's story, being the general who oversees preparations for the water attack. During the first half of the battle, he is the one to report and direct his father for the success of their battle strategy. Their tactic works and they take the castle, but since they are betrayed by their allies at Gongan and Jiangling, their efforts are rendered for naught. Finding themselves surrounded at the castle, Guan Ping tells Guan Suo to protect their father's life. He volunteers to stay behind at Fan Castle to face the Wei and Wu armies, trying to bide time for their escape. Although not shown explicitly, the game's narrative states that he dies in battle. He may die along side his father in other Story Modes. His first Legendary Mode in Conquest Mode entails his participation in the Battle of Xinye. Personally ordered by Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping guards the castle from a continuous flood of Cao Cao's invading army. Guan Ping's second Legendary Mode reenacts his previous side story of defending his father from Lu Meng's army at Mai Castle. Xing Cai and others arrive as reinforcements to drive the Wu army back. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Guan Ping's efforts. Hou Yin, a vassal of Wei, rebelled against the ruling governor of Wan Castle. His actions cause insufferable damage to the residents in Jing Province, an injustice that the nearby Guan Yu won't stand to allow. Guan Ping volunteers to drive out the menace, as the Shu forces surround Hou Yin at Wan Castle. Though they easily dispatch the usurper, their activities are noticed by Cao Ren, the nearby governor of Gong Castle. They attempt to overwhelm the Shu army with their forces. Once Cao Ren is forced to withdraw, Guan Yu praises his son's accomplishments. Both Liu Shan and Xing Cai -although she is a bit reluctant- agree with his father's assessments. Guan Yu is impressed that his son has matured into a mighty warrior worthy of his name, complements which greatly pleases Guan Ping. Character Information GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.png Guan Ping.jpg In the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Ping is a stalwart and brave general. He idolizes his father, striving to live up to his father's image. He is humble to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. Due to his youth, however, he can be quite naive and reckless on the field. Though it's rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex with being single, which is emphasized for humorous effect in the series's spin-off titles. He speaks in a formal, archaic warrior's tongue in the Japanese script. For his newest appearance, he matures to act as a steadfast general in spite of his age. According to the soldiers at Fan Castle, he is a popular example for the male soldiers in Shu due to his unshakable integrity. Although closer to his father's character than previous titles, Guan Ping feels he still has a long way to go before he even matches his father. With his new warrior image, he acts as a wise, serious older brother for Guan Suo. Their father is proud to see Guan Ping interact with his younger brother since it reminds him of his own brotherhood. His relationship with Xingcai can be interpreted as either friendly comradeship or a romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. In the all women's dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z, the participants fight against their loved ones from the opposite gender. Jokingly, he faces her to prove the power of men. Likewise, some games depict that though initially hesitant, Guan Ping does not oppose facing a woman in battle. The seventh title and Warriors Orochi 3 has several clues implying that while he may harbor intimate feelings for Xingcai, the feelings appear to be unrequited due to her admiration for Liu Shan. Guan Ping has special praise for Kenshin, Masamune, Mitsunari, Nene, Gracia, and Nobunaga throughout the Warriors Orochi series. His growing bond with the Demon King becomes a focal point in the first Samurai storyline as the youth strives to prove that he has what it takes to be a leader rather than just a vassal. Character SymbolismEditEdit Guan Ping's Dynasty Warriors weaponry are named in memory of Guan Yu. His third and fourth weapons specifically address the idea of a dragon ripping through the heavens with the latter has divine connotations. Guan Ping's Standard spear is named in honor of Qinglong, a being that has ties to his father in the series. As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Dragons", a moniker also used by Zhuge Liang. His Skill weapon is named after Bailong, one of the five heavenly dragons said to guard the Five Elements. Thought to have existed since the 8th century BC, Bailong is famed for its marvelous speed whilst in flight. No other dragon may catch it while it soars through the sky. It is said to be a guardian of the west, which opposes the Azure Dragon of the east. The Heilong, or his Strength spear, is described as White Dragon's conflicting opposite and is a malevolent entity. It guards the east and, since it is said to be weak to light, it is associated with the sea or darkness. Both dragons are lords of the heavens whom serve under Shangdi and Huanglong. For his Dynasty Warriors 7 original costume, Guan Ping dresses with the stereotypical attire of a bancho, a supposed male leader of juvenile delinquents during the early 1920's in Japan. Bancho were said to be distinguished by their rugged attire, wooden sandal footware, and by the long cloth tied around their arms and shoulders. Strong and thought to be highly disciplined in martial arts, they ordered their group to follow a strict code of honor and ethics. Due to a violent attack by a gang in the 1980's, however, bancho also have a negative media reputation for being muscled thugs. While they aren't seen in schools today, they continue to appear in fictional stories as either heroes, villains or comical characters. They are sometimes called "male cheerleaders" since they are known to loudly howl and cheer for something that they support. As a side note, Guan Suo's outfit suggests he is Guan Ping's second in command (uracho). Voice ActorsEditEdit *Bryce Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 5~7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) *Seo Yun Seon - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) *Ryohei Nakao - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) *Nobutoshi Canna - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series QuotesEditEdit :See also: Guan Ping/Quotes *"This is where I show you my true strength!" *"Don't give in! Our bravery shall overwhelm the enemy!" *"Fight a woman? I can't... no, in war there is no man or woman. To battle!" *"Father, preparations are complete." :"Mmm. If we time this right, the water will devastate them." :"Father. When the battle is over, could you please teach me to play Go?" :"Sure... that sounds like it would be very enjoyable indeed." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Lady Nō, you are safe!" :"Oh, you came to meet me? How adorable..." :"Adorable? I-er-no-well... Do you really think so?" ::~~Nō and Guan Ping; Warriors Orochi *"On my father's name... no... on my name, I will cut you down where you stand." :"I'll cut you down, and free you from the burden that you bear." ::~~''Guan Ping and Kojirō; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Lord Nobunaga, I am still green. You and my father still seem like great men to me. But one day, I shall be great as well, and surpass both of you!" :"Is that so...? Hahahaha!" ::~~Guan Ping and Nobunaga Oda; Warriors Orochi 3 Category:Characters